Winter in Suna
by Latina shewolf
Summary: In which Kakashi has a daughter who is cute. Naruto and Kimiko need to be supervised when they are in the same room and they corrupt poor Hinata. Also Gaara is exasperated when Kimiko can cause chaos but still loves seeing her get flustered.


This is a oneshot of my upcoming Naruto fic. Little bit of a Christmas present for you guys. Sorry for the mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy it.

In this One shot, my upcoming Naruto fic is an AU of Naruto where Dan survived a couple of years which was enough to marry Tsunade and have two kids. Except Dan unfortunately was killed, and Tsunade's kids were kidnapped. Her oldest son Arashi/Haruki couldn't remember his name or any memories. Asami/Ruka was a baby when she was kidnapped. The two siblings ended up raised in another village only to be reunited with Tsunade years later.

I don't own Naruto. But I own my own OCs.

* * *

Winter in Suna

It was supposed to be a simple meeting in Suna, between the Kazekage (Gaara) and Hokage (Kakashi). Well, if anything it was less than a simple meeting and more of an excuse for Kakashi Hatake to visit his cute daughter Aki.

After all, a 5 year old that refers herself in third person as "Aki-chan" could make anyone just dote over her. Especially Kankuro, who insists "I don't take care of brats," has a soft spot for her.

Aki has fair skin like her mother, although she has the same silver hair like her father that reaches to her chest. Normally it is braided into pigtails tied with a violet ribbon. She has violet color eyes like her mother although she just is a sweetheart that adores her family.

Aki's mother, Hikari is a gorgeous woman who has fair skin and raven black hair that is normally braided which reaches to her waist. She has violet colour eyes that many describe her to be mesmerizing.

Now before the meeting, Hikari was heading to the meeting with Gaara with Aki when unfortunately she had an emergency in the hospital. Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were the individuals who came with Kakashi to Suna. The women came hoping to discuss the medical techniques Suna has developed since the arrival of the Saito and Akahoshi clan. Naruto followed to visit his best friend (Gaara) and his dad in sister in all but blood. This was why Shikamaru came along to mitigate damages. Whenever Naruto was alone with the father and daughter (Kaito and Kimiko) there was always promise that damages was going to happen.

Everyone shuddered when a drunk Kimiko and a hyper Naruto accidentally created the "musical seal" making everyone who had contact with the seal randomly burst into song. (Neji would have preferred to dealing with a drunken Lee again. Tenten and Tsunade threatened to move to Suna if it happened again.)

Now earlier since Hikari had to deal with a hospital emergency, Tsunade volunteered to help Hikari out. It is a big bonus that she would be able to visit her kids working in Suna hospital. Now Hikari had a list of babysitters that normally would love to babysit Aki. But sadly Hikari was short on time so when she had to walk out of the meeting, she left Aki with Naruto and Kimiko. Although Tsunade insisted Naruto would supervise Naruto and Kimiko babysitting Aki. As an added pre-caution, Kakashi also summoned his entire ninken pack to help Naruto, Kimiko and Hinata with babysitting Aki.

This brings us back to now. Kakashi and Gaara has ended up off topic as Kakashi instead of turning to his infamous orange book, was showing Gaara the pictures of him, Aki and Hikari during the week they spent at Konoha.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "Has it always been this cold in Suna?" He asked Temari.

"Well, since the Wind Daimyo's son has taken an interest in Kimiko," everyone wisely didn't comment how some of the sand on the ground began to whip around threateningly at the comment "she has been less cheery and sadder." Temari grumbled angrily. After all, since Kimiko was nominated to be the tour guide she has been spending lots of time having the Wind Damiyo's son flirt with her and not much time around Gaara.

Thankfully, Matsuri was asked to show the Wind Damiyo's son today. It helped that she was taught by Gaara himself.

"Well, I think the village has noticed Kimiko is being wooed by the Wind Damiyo's son" Kankuro muttered. "I think Gaara has been moping lately since that guy acted like Gaara has been committing a crime in having Kimiko stay in a village where it doesn't snow."

"Actually," Sakura interrupted. "I know the desert mornings are known to be cool, but not this cold" she shivered as he exhaled and it showed how visible is her breath.

"Gaara, either I am hallucinating or that white stuff falling from the sky is actually snow" Kankuro stammered uncharacteristically as he looked out the window and everyone suddenly stood to peer out the window.

"Naruto and Kimiko are definitely behind this, and Kaito is helping" Gaara deadpanned.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asks.

"I believe the small blurs of blue and red are Kimiko and Kaito and Naruto is putting his Shadow Clones to work" Gaara pointed out.

Of course there was a small blur of red going from store to store and a slightly larger blur of blue going in another direction with a bundle on their back. Then there was Naruto's Shadow Clones going in different directions with huge bundles of cloaks on their back and handing it out to civilians who were stunned outside.

From a distance, chains that look to be made of fire were attached to the buildings with what looked to be heavy cloaks attached to it.

Everyone in the Kazakage Tower was in panic at the weather change when everyone exited Gaara's office. Outside looked like a winter wonderland on top of the sand.

"What is going on here?" Temari demanded exasperated, although she noted the slight amusement Gaara showed.

Sakura, despite all the shivering she was doing let out an awwww at the most adorable sight.

Little Aki-chan was wrapped in a light lavender coat with a knitted lavender hat and a bright yellow scarf covering her mouth only revealing her big violet eyes. She had brown winter boots with black pants and yellow mittens. She was sitting on a sled with a pile of cloaks she was sitting on top. The ninken all tied together in two rows all paired off with Aki holding to the rope as the ninken pulled the sled.

Aki saw the Kazekage and her papa and pulled on the rope for the ninken to slow down.

"Gaara, Mari, Kanky, Kura, Maru and Papa! Are you guys done? Can we play in the snow?" Aki asks innocently as if it was no problem that it began snowing in the middle of the desert.

"Aki-chan, sweetie" Sakura asks softly trying to bite back her temper on the 5 year old. Especially when Sakura spotted 2 Naruto shadow clones run in the different direction once spotting Sakura. "What is happening here?"

Aki looked at Sakura confused "Aki-chan got tired walking in the snow so Aki-chan is riding the sled with all the ninken helping Aki-chan."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru groaned. "Let me guess, Kimiko and Naruto made it snow" he asked ignoring the smothering laughter from the ninken and Kankuro.

"You got that right kid" Pakun replies.

"You didn't consider that Kimiko and Naruto needed to be stopped? Or maybe get one of us to stop their experiments?" Kakashi asks only to receive a watery eye stare from his daughter.

"But Papa-Kashi told the ninken 'watch over Aki-chan, keep Aki-chan safe' and Aki-chan is safe. Did Aki-chan get ninken in trouble? Aki-chan didn't mean to. " She explained while rubbing her eye as tears threatened to fall.

"Of course not Aki-chan. No one is in trouble." Kakashi explained trying to stop his daughter's tears. Of course he ignored the looks of Suna civilians and ninjas looking oddly at the Hokage as he crouched down to the little girl in her makeshift sled.

"You know, I am hoping Naruto would be Hokage soon, otherwise the village would be run with a 5 year old advisor." Sakura mutters as Pakun sniggered muttering to Kakashi "whipped."

"Not even Naru and Kimi?" Aki asks happily when she realizes she didn't get anyone in trouble.

Of course everyone gave someone else the look that pretty much said "you tell her."

"But Kimi and Naru made it snow because of that meanie man that said all the weird things to Kimi all week." Aki explained as she wilted remembering the arrival of the Wind Damiyo's son. Although she froze realizing what she mentioned.

Gaara crouched to Aki's height, "Aki-chan, please explain why Kimiko and Naruto made it snow. If they have a good reason to why then they won't be in as much trouble." He calmly explained, although gave a small twitch at Kankuro's cough.

Of course everyone knew what must have been going through Gaara's mind. What did the Wind Damiyo's son say this time?

"The meanie man came in when Nata-chan was ordering breakfast. Naru was showing me a game, when he asked me who he was. The meanine man was saying all this stuff to Kimi and Naru was yelling at him 'stop seducing my sister'and-" Aki looks at Kakashi "what's seducing Papa-Kashi?"

Sakura was smothering to not laugh outright at her sensei's expression. All the other guys seemed to sweatdrop at Aki's question. Well thankfully for the current Hokage, Gaara saved him. "It means the man is trying to steal Kimiko for himself" he explains ignoring his siblings expressions.

Aki looked livid, like a puffed up angry kitten as she gasps in realization. "That meanie, how could he?"

Temari prides herself in acting professional, and tried so hard not to coo at Aki's expression of outrage. "So Naruto tried to defend Kimiko's honour, then what happened?"

"The meanie man said 'she said she loves winter but yet she is denied her favorite season serving the Kazekage. He is robbing her of the joy of her favorite month.' But Kimi got upset saying she loves Suna. She doesn't need snow to be happy. She can see snow anytime she wants. But the meanie man says unless it can snow in desert she will never see it unless she goes to Land of Iron. If she is with him she could at least get the chance to by his side. Then Matsuri arrived telling the meanie man they have to go. So they left but he said he will convince Kimiko to go with him. Nata and Naru had to hold Kimi down from chasing after the meanie man, than Ruki told me to sit on Uncle Kai's lap when they came."

"Wait, I thought Haruki was in the hospital today?" Sakura asked.

"Ruka was actually planning on poisoning the Wind Damiyo's son after hearing him proposition Kimiko many times" Kankuro explained. "Haruki took the week off to watch Ruka in case she convinces herself that it would be worth it. Kaito has been recovering from a previous mission so he has been hanging out with Haruki."

Gaara turns back to Aki "was there anything else?"

Aki tapped her mitten hands against her head as she tried to remember. "Kimi and Naru started going hush over a book of scribbles; Nata-chan helped Aki-chan with her food, than Naru made clones and went to the desert to bury the paper with scribble. Suddenly Kaito was saying they should hand out cloaks to Suna residents and make meanie tourists pay like the meanie man will."

"Wait, where was Hinata while everyone plotted to make it snow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nata-chan made Aki-chan a sleigh so Aki-chan's feet won't get tired." Aki smiled.

Sakura whimpered "I thought Hinata was supposed to stop damages. Where was she?"

"Nata-chan made sure Aki-chan ate, played with her and then got Aki-chan a sled" Aki chimed happily.

"Don't bother Sakura," Temari interrupted. "They got their hands on Hinata and brainwashed her to thinking they are right."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Troublesome. Kid, can you show us where is Kimiko and Naruto?"

Aki pouts. "But I was trying to find another doggie to help my ninken, so Pakun can lead. Otherwise we are on break."

"Who taught you to say that?" Sakura asks confused at the girl's argument.

"Naru" she smiles innocently, oblivious to Sakura's rising temper.

"If I make you a small sand dog, would that help" Gaara asks.

"Can Gaara make a small Shushu?" Aki asks excitedly ignoring the choked reactions from Konoha-nin.

Gaara replied by making a small version of Shukaku larger then Pakun but slightly smaller than the larger ninken.

Aki squealed happily attaching a rope to her mini Shukaku leaving Pakun to lead the ninken.

Aki scrambles back to her sled and yells. "On Bull, on Urushi, on Shiba, on Bisuke, on Uhei, on Akino, on Guruko, on Shushu and go Pakun!"

It was an interesting sight to see. A little girl bundled in winter clothes with a team of ninken pulling the sled. The Konoha nin and the Suna nin along with the Kage's jogged along behind Aki.

Haruki and Ruka were in the market place holding out cloaks and handing it out to the children and adults.

Hikari and Tsunade had exasperated expressions as Haruki and a clone Naruto handed two cloaks to the two medics.

Aki passed by her mother's sisters, her aunts as well waving at them enthusiastically.

Aki pulls over her sled reaching Kimiko and Naruto. "See, here they are."

Kimiko has olive tone skin with bust length curly black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a scarlet red coat, with black pants and kunoichi standard footwear. She had a navy blue scarf around her neck and a black knitted hat on her head. She was yelling at the Damiyo's son saying "see, see I can get snow anytime I want. Suggesting that it is out of my reach is just insulting." She hissed out angrily looking furious.

The Damiyo's son looked like he was about to respond but wilted when he saw Gaara behind Kimiko. Naruto smirked and pointed to Kimiko who was behind her.

All the anger rushed out of Kimiko when she suddenly looked sheepish when she spotted Gaara.

"Kimiko" Gaara says in his tone that got Kimiko flustered.

"Awww, well Gaara, I know this looks really bad, but I can explain" Kimiko flustered as she began to flush red at Gaara's stare.

Despite Gaara's non visible reaction, he enjoyed the fact that he was the only one who could get Kimiko flustered. Just like Kimiko could read Gaara's micro-expressions.

Despite the cold snow falling, Gaara and Kimiko didn't notice it.


End file.
